


Umm?

by NerdyFangirling



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirling/pseuds/NerdyFangirling
Summary: Wylan has trouble reading so it's no surprise hat his least favourite game is scrabble. He just hopes he doesn't embarrass himself too muchOrThe Crows play a game of scrabble and Nina isn't very good





	Umm?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fic I've written so please let me know what you think! (Also the title will make sense at the end I hope, I wasn't just stuck)

Wylan had mixed feelings about game nights. On one hand, they were usually fun, but on the other hand there were some games he would always refuse to play. Like scrabble. So far, the others all seemed alright with it, but Wylan knew that it was only a matter of time before someone made him play. His friends didn't all know about his dyslexia yet, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell them.   
  


* * *

  
"Ok but guys hear me out here," Nina's loud voice carried over everyone else's as they struggled to choose a game. "We haven't played scrabble for ages and we played Monopoly last week. I don't want to play it again."   
"You're only objecting to Monopoly because you won last time and you don't want anyone to beat you," Matthias pointed out. He made a fair point and Wylan desperately hoped the blond boy could dissuade Nina from scrabble. It seemed today was not his day.   
Inej put in her opinion. "While I agree with Matthias that Nina just wants to keep her Monopoly streak of one, I do feel like playing scrabble tonight."   
  
After that, it was decided fairly quickly that tonight's game would be scrabble, and Wylan was struggling to come up with a plausible reason to get out of playing.   
"How about we play teams," Jesper suggested, obviously having noticed Wylan’s situation. It was times like these that Wylan was very thankful for his boyfriend, although he'd never tell him that. He smiled a little as he imagined Jesper's reaction.  _ "Times like this" Sunshine? That implies that you aren't always thankful for my amazing self gracing you with my presence. I'm a little offended you know. _   
Mercifully, the rest of the group accepted Jesper's suggestion readily, with the exception of Kaz, who took a little more persuading. Soon after Kaz agreed to be in a team with Inej, the game started. As expected, Kaz and Inej were winning from the beginning, with a lead so big the other teams were left fighting for second and third. Nina and Matthias on the other hand, were very much at the same level as Wylan and Jesper. Matthias took it seriously, but Nina would always put down her word suggestion before Matthias could object, resulting in numerous short words such as 'bike' and 'down', the latter causing a fit of laughter in Jesper and Nina because "She put down 'down'!". With the infectious hysterics that ensued, the game wasn't continued for at least five minutes.   
Wylan and Jesper had a similar problem with their team. Wylan could read of the individual letters they had, but couldn't make enough sense out of them to form words, so Jesper was in charge of choosing the words. His approach to the game seemed to be similar to Nina's in that he would also put down the first word he saw, even if there was a much better option. If anyone asked Wylan why he let Jesper make such bad choices he simply said with a laugh that he'd learned the hard way not to cross Jesper.   
  


* * *

  
"No. No you  _ can't _ put that down Nina. No. I'm not allowing it. No way does that count. Matthias, tell her." Wylan had to chuckle at Jesper's reaction to Nina's move, despite not knowing what she was trying to put down.   
"Hey, it's the only word we can do. I say it counts."   
"Ha!" Nina's sense of triumph carried easily through her voice. "If he says it counts then it does!"   
"No. Kaz, Inej, you guys are the pros here. Tell her she can't put down 'umm'!"   
"I mean it's long enough to use," started Inej, when a gravelly voice interrupted her.

"But it's not a real word so she can't use it." At Kaz's affirmation Jesper pointed at Nina.

"Ha yourself!  _ He _ ," Jesper said, gesturing at Kaz, "says you  _ can't _ use it and what he says goes!"   
After an argument that lasted far longer than it should have, Jesper turned to Wylan. Immediately, he started to panic. He knew logically that Jesper would never demand his opinion on something like this, something that would involve reading, but he was the only one who hadn't been called on yet and his anxiety started to kick in. What if Jesper  _ did _ ask for his thoughts, forgetting that Wylan couldn't really form an opinion on it. What if he had to tell them that he couldn't even read a simple word, let alone a full sentence or book. He was fairly sure they would be supportive, like they were when he came out to them, but his mind kept asking him, what if, what if, what if?

“Wylan,” he started. He was going to ask Wylan what he thought, and Wylan wasn't going to be able to answer properly. For once, the overactive part of his brain that made him worry about things like this was right. “Is it fair for Nina to put down U M M when it's clearly spelt U M and is therefore not long enough to use in a game of scrabble?” Bless him. Bless Jesper and his way of casually saying everything Wylan both needed to, and couldn't know.

“No. Not at all. If you're going to play, you have to play properly Nina, and that includes spelling words right.” Jesper kissed Wylan on the forehead and beamed at him.

“See! Even Wylan agrees with me!”

Shaking his head slightly, Wylan shifted so his head was resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Maybe scrabble wasn't such a bad game after all.


End file.
